


If I Woke Up Next To You

by novilunar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novilunar/pseuds/novilunar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long way between Seoul and Qingdao but where there's a will, there's a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Woke Up Next To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ho_sehun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_sehun/gifts).



“Take your clothes off.” Sehun’s voice sounds tinny from the laptop speakers but the urgent tone of it is clear as Tao makes a show of it, slowly taking his shirt off and dragging fingers down his chest, teasing Sehun by unbuttoning his jeans and dragging a hand along the elastic of his briefs, not taking them off until Sehun makes an impatient noise. Once fully naked, Tao leans back on the bed with himself on full display in front of the webcam.

“Hard for me already?” Sehun states more than asks, palming himself through his pants. 

Tao nods, biting his lip. It’s ridiculous how quickly Sehun can get him hard, even when he’s hundreds of miles away. “I want to see your cock,” he whines and Sehun finally pushes down his sweatpants and pulls his cock out, making Tao groan under his breath when he realizes Sehun isn’t wearing underwear.

Sehun is just as hard as Tao, and when he wraps his fingers around his erection and strokes slowly Tao can’t help the low whine rising in the back of his throat at the sight. It’s been too long since he’s gotten to feel the hot weight of Sehun’s dick in his hands, in his mouth, pushing into him while Tao rakes nails down Sehun’s back.

The thought of it makes Tao even harder, jerking himself with a loose grip as he strokes his other hand down past his hips, nails dragging across sensitive skin as he reaches down between his spread legs.

“Do you have lube?” Sehun asks and Tao nods jerkily, leaning out of frame for a second before coming back with wet fingers that leave a glistening trail when he drags them along the inside of his thigh, shuddering. Sehun is watching him intently and when Tao pushes a finger inside he desperately wishes he could hear the way Sehun’s breath speeds up without the electronic crackle from his speakers.

“I always think about you when I do this.” Tao admits as he adds another finger and presses them both deep, arching his back at the sensation but never breaking eye contact with the pixelated image of Sehun on his laptop screen. “Your fingers inside of me, how good they would feel.”

“Fuck,” Sehun breathes out as Tao writhes, fucking himself with his fingers. “One more, baby, I know you can take it.”

“I would take it even better if it was your cock,” Tao says, voice breaking off on a moan as he pushes a third finger inside and tries to curl his fingers in that way Sehun does when he fingers Tao, pressing hard against his prostate.

“I’d fuck you so good,” Sehun says and Tao can see how he starts stroking himself faster, harder. “If I was there I’d fuck you so good you'd forget everything except how to scream my name.”

Tao moans, cock twitching in his hand at Sehun’s words. His own fingers aren’t enough, a poor substitute for Sehun’s fingers and cock, but thinking about his boyfriend being there, being the one touching him, is the closest thing Tao can get to what he really wants right now. Despite the mediocre video quality he can see the trail of pre-cum leaking from Sehun’s dick and Tao’s eyes are locked at where Sehun is jerking himself off. He imagines it’s his own hand stroking Sehun’s cock, Sehun’s fingers inside him, but just the thought of it isn’t enough. “I need you to fuck me, I need you, Sehun—”

Sehun swears and Tao can see his hips jerking, can instantly tell from the increased pace of his hand that Sehun’s about to come. The sight is incredibly hot and Tao thrusts his fingers deep inside, hears the broken sound of his boyfriend moaning through the laptop as Sehun’s orgasm hits. Tao quickly fists his cock and throws his head back when he comes in hot spurts across his stomach with Sehun’s name on his lips.

There’s a few seconds of static silence over the speakers as they get their breath back, Sehun discarding his cum-stained shirt after cleaning himself up with it while Tao opts for the tissues he has on his nightstand. It’s at this point that Tao would usually lean in for a kiss, cuddle up in Sehun’s arms and wait for them both to drift off to sleep. If Sehun wasn’t hundreds of miles away.

”I wish you were here,” he says, and he feels a bit bad for the sullen tone of his voice. He knows he should try to be happier during the few hours of Skype time he’s getting with Sehun, but it’s _hard_. Sehun is so far away and the grainy quality of his webcam does no justice to his handsome looks.

“I wish I was there too,” Sehun says, the distance between them even more palpable now that the high of their orgasms is wearing off. “I miss you.”

It’s been almost two months since Sehun came to visit him but the memories of taking Sehun around his hometown and the places he grew up still makes Tao feel warm inside, reminding him of how Sehun had shown him around in Seoul way back before they even knew the taste of each other’s' lips.

The exchange year in Korea offered by Tao’s university had seemed like a fun adventure and an opportunity to meet new people and learn new things, but he could never have anticipated meeting Sehun, with his endearing eye-smiles and barely audible lisp. They had fallen in love over study sessions and coffee dates, despite the initial language barrier that Tao worked hard to break down with daily courses in Korean and an inventive use of body language.

By the time the year was over, he had been able to say his goodbyes in the airport in almost perfectly flowing, though still accented, Korean.

They had been desperate to stay together when life was pulling them apart and the weeks leading up to his departure had been hard on both of them. Sometimes they simply tried to forget about it, pretending that it wasn’t approaching as they shared frantic kisses, holding each other close and not letting a second go to waste.

(Tao is fairly sure he had more sex in those weeks than he’d had before in his entire life.)

Sometimes they would simply lie in each other’s' arms and wish there was some way of staving off Tao’s departure, although deep down they both knew it was inevitable. Money and academics wouldn’t allow it and Tao can still remember the way Sehun would stroke his hair when Tao cried against his shoulder about the unfairness of it all.

Despite this, they had stayed together. Their feelings ran too deep to bear the thought of breaking up and so they keep in touch by messaging, video calls, chatting, anything that allows them to feel closer than they actually are.

“Why can’t you just come over here?” Tao pouts at the camera.

“You know I can afford a plane ticket as little as you can, Taozi.” Sehun looks genuinely apologetic and Tao feels a little bad for asking him for the millionth time.

“But it’s my birthday soon,” he says in a quiet voice.

“I know baby, I’m sorry. I sent you a present, though.”

Tao’s face lights up, the image of Sehun picking out a present for him making him smile. “Really? Tell me what it is!”

Sehun laughs, his pixelated eye-smile barely a fraction as cute on the screen as it is in real life. “You’ll see when it gets there.”

“Oh, be secretive then,” Tao huffs, but he’s still smiling.

 

-

 

Switching off the droning noise of the television, Tao slumps down in the sofa. He checks the time on his phone and it illuminates with a bright 00:01 displayed over the lock-screen picture of him and Sehun that Tao had insisted on taking when they were at the beach last time Sehun had visited.

It’s the first minute of his birthday, and for the first time in his life Tao can’t find it in him to be excited about it. Usually he’d look forward for weeks to a day all about him, not to mention the presents, but this year it’s only one thing he wants — or rather one person. It doesn’t help that his phone is mockingly silent, and Tao wonders if maybe Sehun has fallen asleep already. 

When the sound of the doorbell breaks the silence of Tao’s apartment, he startles. Tao isn’t expecting anyone, and none of his friends tend to randomly show up this late in the evening without texting. Releasing a sigh, he forces himself out of his comfortable position on the couch and drags himself to the door, yanking it open.

And promptly freezes in the doorway, wondering if maybe he fell asleep without noticing and is now dreaming about his boyfriend standing outside his front door.

“Happy birthday!” Sehun says.

“Sehun-ah!” Tao exclaims as he throws himself at his boyfriend, burying his face in his neck and holding him as close as he can; only lessening his grip when Sehun wheezes for breath. He knows he’s not dreaming now, Sehun’s arms around him being as real as ever as Tao drags him into the apartment, broken 'how's and 'why's coming out of his mouth in between kisses. 

“I thought you said you sent me a present,” Tao manages to get out when Sehun pushes him up against a wall and rests their foreheads together. “I didn't think it would be you.” 

“It wasn't. But my friends got tired of my bitching about you being all alone on your birthday so they all chipped in to get me on a flight,” Sehun says before kissing Tao again, not pulling back until they’re both out of breath. “They said it’s their birthday present to you.”

“I love your friends.” Tao smiles against Sehun’s skin, nosing along his jawline. 

“I love you,” Sehun says, pulling Tao’s head up for another kiss before dragging him to the bedroom and pushing him down on the mattress. “And now I want to make good on my promise of fucking you until you see stars.”

Tao spreads his legs invitingly as Sehun climbs onto the bed, admiring the view of his boyfriend taking his shirt off and finally getting a look at his smooth, pale skin without any intermediary technology. “Happy birthday to me.” He can’t help but reach out to drag his hands across Sehun’s flat stomach, finally getting to feel his warm skin and the hitch in his breath as Tao brushes fingers past his nipples.

“Had time to think of so many things I want to do to you when I was on that flight,” Sehun says, making quick work of Tao’s clothes before slipping out of his own jeans and underwear. “Couldn't wait to get here.” He lets out an exhale as he leans down to kiss Tao, their bodies brushing against each other.

The feeling of Sehun’s naked body against his own is intoxicating and Tao feels almost feverish as he drags his nails down Sehun’s back, cock hardening at the low moan of pleasure Sehun breathes out against his skin. He can’t get enough of Sehun, can’t stop touching him, can’t stop kissing him, and when he runs hands down Sehun’s arms Tao notes that they’re slightly more defined, more muscular than the last time he got to touch him like this. It makes Tao even more eager to keep Sehun close and get reacquainted with every single inch of his body.

Sehun presses kisses to Tao’s jaw, sucks dark bruises into his neck, and when he reaches down to wrap a hand around Tao’s erection, Tao almost comes immediately. It’s only with an enormous amount of self-control that he manages to stay on the edge, gasping as Sehun sucks on his collarbones.

Working his way down Tao’s body, Sehun is soon situated between his legs, hot breath fanning out across Tao’s cock. He looks up at Tao as he presses his lips against the head, and Tao can tell from his eyes that he is just as worked up as Tao is despite having barely been touched.

When he fits his lips around Tao’s dick and bobs his head down Tao is very grateful for the arm across his hips, holding him down. The warm wetness of Sehun’s mouth is like heaven and Tao is fairly sure he would accidentally choke Sehun with his cock if Sehun didn’t restrain him and despite how hot the image of Sehun gagging around his dick might be he prefers his boyfriend alive and breathing.

Sehun drags his free hand along the insides of Tao’s thighs, up between his legs to fondle Tao’s balls. It’s when he lowers his hand and pushes a thumb against Tao’s opening that Tao’s orgasm suddenly hits him, Sehun swallowing around his cock as his hips jerk helplessly under the weight of Sehun’s arm.

A smug smile is playing on Sehun’s lips when he looks up at Tao, who instantly pulls Sehun forward by the thighs until Sehun is straddling his torso, dick hanging hard and heavy between Sehun's legs. Wrapping a hand around it, Tao strokes him quick and hard, just the way he knows Sehun likes it. The sharp gasps Sehun makes as Tao twists his hand soon reach a crescendo when Tao leans forward to take the tip of Sehun’s cock in his mouth, running his tongue against the underside of the head until Sehun’s cock pulses in his fist, shooting warm spurts of cum into Tao’s mouth and down his throat.

“Fuck,” Sehun says, hands cradling Tao's head as he leans down and kisses his boyfriend deeply. “I missed you.”

“You're here now,” Tao says, smiling up at Sehun. It's the last thing he expected, but he can't think of a better birthday gift than this.

“Yeah.” Sehun reaches over towards Tao's nightstand and picks up the small bottle on it, and just the sight of it is enough to make Tao's dick start hardening again in anticipation. “Don't think I'm even close to done with you.”

Sehun moves down on the bed, kneeling between Tao's legs. Arousal builds up in Tao as Sehun’s eyes rake over his body, getting even stronger when Sehun puts a hand on each thigh and spreads Tao's legs wide, exposing him. 

“Breathe, baby,” Sehun reminds Tao as he coats his fingers in lube, stroking slowly over Tao's entrance. It's been so long since anyone other than himself touched that area and Tao instantly grinds down against Sehun's finger.

The pressure feels good but it's nowhere near enough and Tao claws at the sheets, a whine rising from his throat. “Please Sehun, I need you inside of me.”

Begging seems to do the trick and Sehun is soon pushing his finger in, dragging blissfully against Tao's insides. Sehun's fingers are long and perfect and they feel amazing inside of Tao even as Sehun slowly adds a second and a third one, thrusting into Tao's tight hole and curling up against that spot that makes Tao throw his head back into the pillows.

“You look so amazing like this.” Sehun's voice is strained and Tao can tell he's holding himself back.

“I need you to fuck me,” he moans out, clenching down on Sehun's fingers. “I want to feel your cock inside of me.”

Sehun draws his fingers out and grabs Tao's hips, pulls him down on the bed until their hips are flush against each other and his dick is pressing against Tao's lube-wet entrance. The feeling of Sehun’s cock pushing up against him, so hard from nothing but fingering Tao, is making Tao wrap his legs around Sehun’s waist in an urgent attempt to get his boyfriend inside of him. Sehun lets the head of his cock drag against Tao's hole, spreading pre-come across it before pushing in slowly and watching as Tao breathes heavily on the bed at the sensation of Sehun filling him up.

Tao closes his eyes with a moan when Sehun finally bottoms out, feeling absolutely amazing with Sehun's cock inside of him after so long. With a grip on the back of Tao's knees Sehun draws them away from his waist before leaning over and almost bending his boyfriend in half as he starts thrusting and Tao loves the feeling of the other boy on top of him, taking control and fucking into him without abandon.

He doesn't bother keeping down his moans of satisfaction as Sehun takes him, storing Sehun’s own appreciative sounds away for future reference during the times they can’t be together. Tao can feel his climax approaching rapidly as Sehun pushes in deeper and it makes Tao whimper helplessly as he writhes in Sehun's grasp, leaning up with desperation to grab hold of Sehun's hair and pull him down for a kiss.

Sehun keeps fucking him relentlessly, sucking marks into Tao's skin that he knows will last for days and the sensation of it almost blinds Tao as he comes, shaking and untouched. The feeling of Tao contracting around Sehun coupled with the sight of his boyfriend blissed out and fucked senseless pushes Sehun over the edge as well, hips twitching as he comes deep inside of Tao and not pulling out until his cock is too over-sensitive to bear it.

Sehun is panting from exertion when he collapses on the bed next to Tao, who immediately stretches an arm across his boyfriend's chest to pull him close, head resting in the crook of his neck. He’s filled by a warm sense of love and belonging when he feels Sehun pressing a kiss to the top of his head and Tao instinctively tightens his grip around his boyfriend, inhaling the familiar scent of his skin.

They should go clean up, will probably regret not having done so when they wake up in the morning, but with their fingers laced together above Sehun’s beating heart and Tao’s head buried against Sehun’s shoulder, hair fanned by his breaths, there's nothing in the world that could make either of them leave this bed.


End file.
